


Гидра в клетке

by Harly_Packs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Стив просит у Т`Чаллы стеклянную клетку. Для себя





	Гидра в клетке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Войны до бесконечности".

Сыворотка делает плохое – ужасным, а хорошее – великим, – сказал когда-то Эрскин. Почему его слова тогда не напугали Стива? Как он мог быть настолько самоуверенным и беспечным?

Семя зла – крохотное, как маковое зернышко, нет, в тысячи раз меньшее, грелось и росло – сперва незаметно, настолько незаметно, что ему почти удалось обмануть самого себя. После сыворотки обманывать уже не получалось, зато удалось победить. И зло мирно спало вместе с Капитаном во льдах Арктики, но лишь для того, чтобы расцвести спустя пару лет после пробуждения.

Когда он нашел Баки.

Стив назвал эту тварь Гидрой, так легче было ненавидеть и бороться с ней. А еще потому, что несмотря на всю борьбу, она раз за разом поднимала голову, пока в какой-то момент Стив с ужасом осознал, что люди рядом с ним больше не в безопасности. Не в безопасности тот, кто ближе всех, кто днем стоит за левым плечом, а ночью спит за тонкой стеной – так близко, что если ненадолго перестать дышать самому, можно расслышать чужое спокойное дыхание.

Когда бороться стало почти невозможно, пришлось просить помощи у Т`Чаллы. Стив подробно объяснил, что именно ему требуется, уже не в первый раз удивившись философскому спокойствию короля, ответившему согласием, даже не спросив причин.

Спустя несколько дней стеклянная клетка, наподобие клетки Беннера, была к его услугам. 

Гидра была предсказуема, она поднимала тяжелые головы после заката и засыпала с первым лучом солнца, словно вампир из сказок. За полчаса до заката Стив переступал порог, и тяжелая стеклянная дверь закрывалась за ним. 

Баки – всегда только он – занимает свое место напротив, рядом с пультом. Стив ни разу не просил его, Баки просто приходит, ставит свой стул напротив клетки, кладет на колени потертый глок и замирает в неподвижности, готовый провести здесь очередную ночь.

Стив не мог объяснить даже ему, но Баки и не требовал. Узнав, что происходит, он просто передумал ложиться в крио – и это было единственным светлым моментом, потому что теперь он мог защитить себя от чего угодно. В том числе от самого Стива. 

Тварь в его теле привычно кружит по клетке, проверяя на прочность швы и стыки, но, как всегда, не находит слабых мест. Возможно, эта тюрьма была бы слабовата для Халка, но для тела Капитана Америки ее прочности хватает. А другого оружия у твари нет.

Гидра замирает у дальней стенки клетки и опускается на пол, спиной к стеклу и лицом к двери – так она может сидеть часами, неподвижно и беззвучно, не сводя глаз со своего "тюремщика".

– Ты проиграешь, – говорит Гидра его губами.

"Не проиграю", – Стив почти спокоен. Просто еще одна ночь. И Баки рядом. Гидра смотрит на пульт, отделяющий ее от свободы, смотрит на Баки, и Стив тоже смотрит на него сейчас-не-своими глазами.

– Проиграешь, – повторяет Гидра. – Ты думаешь, что перехитрил меня, но это лишь вопрос времени. Ты понадобишься миру и тебе придется выбирать. А я ждал так долго, подожду еще немного, половина твоей жизни уже принадлежит мне. От кого ты прячешься здесь, Капитан?

Пробуждаясь, Гидра каждый раз легко подчиняет себе его мощное тело – руки, ноги, глаза и губы. Все, что остается самому Стиву, это возможность говорить с ней. Хотя он предпочел бы отказаться и от этого.

"Я прячу тебя", – твердо отвечает он.

– Ты не сможешь делать это вечно. 

"Столько, сколько понадобится".

Гидра молчит – долго – и Стив чувствует, как тревога все сильнее сжимает сердце и крутит внутренности. Тварь непривычно спокойна сегодня, вместо вспышек бессильной ярости Стив чувствует исходящую от нее мощь затаившегося в засаде зверя.

– Давай договоримся.

Стив вздрагивает: вот оно. 

"Нет", – произносит он со спокойствием, которого не испытывает.

– Ты даже не выслушал, – все так же пугающе миролюбиво говорит Гидра.

"Это неважно".

Гидра снова молчит, но Стив чувствует, что это временно – что она просто ищет аргументы. Он чувствует тревогу: до сих пор Гидра всегда действовала иначе. Обнаруживая себя в очередной раз в стеклянной ловушке, она впадала в ярость – пыталась крушить кулаками стены, часами кружила по клетке, царапая короткими ногтями запаянные швы. Но это безумие не так пугало Стива, как сегодняшнее холодное спокойствие.

– Ты не знаешь меня.

"Что?" – Стив удивлен.

– Я знаю о тебе все. А ты не знаешь меня, ни разу не захотел узнать.

"Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Этого достаточно".

– Уверен?

"Новый мировой порядок. На твоих условиях".

Гидра растягивает его губы в непонятной усмешке.

– Ты путаешь меня со своим старым противником, хотя... в чем-то ты прав. У меня есть цель, и за нее я готов пожертвовать жизнями.

"Чужими".

– Чужими тоже, – поправляет Гидра. 

Если вдуматься... они действительно никогда столько не разговаривали. Потому что нельзя говорить с врагом. Настолько опасным врагом.

– Ни разу не спрашивал, но почему ты зовешь меня Гидрой?

Стив мысленно пожимает плечами. 

"А как ты хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя?"

– Стив. Я всегда называл себя Стивом.

Стив стискивает зубы. 

"Нет. Ты не я. Не Стив, – поправляет он самого себя. – Скажи, что тебе нужно?"

– Ты боишься моей силы. 

"Твоего безумия". 

– Пусть так. А на что ты готов, чтобы защитить этот мир от меня? Чем ты готов пожертвовать?

"Всем. Ничем", – думает Стив, но Гидра слышит.

– Тоже жадный, – почти одобрительно хмыкает она. – Это даже странно, что мы враги. Так ты готов услышать цену?

Внутренности снова скручивает, в висках стучит. Он не может заткнуть уши сейчас, но ничто на свете не заставит его сказать "да". Что бы это ни было. Он справится. Он так устал, но его хватит продержаться еще чуть-чуть. И еще. И еще. Столько, сколько понадобится. 

Стив находит взглядом того, кто помогает ему держаться. Баки сидит на своем стуле рядом с пультом и, кажется, дремлет. Наверное, спокойствие Гидры сегодня обмануло и его. Они оба смотрят, как Баки в полусне вздрагивает, машинально удерживая на коленях пистолет. 

– А он стоит целого мира?

Стив замирает, понимая, что выдал себя. Хотя... есть ли у него хоть один секрет от твари внутри?

"Баки не предмет для торга".

– Даже если в обмен на него – весь мир?

"Я не поверил бы тебе, даже если бы..."

– Но ты-то знаешь, что я говорю правду. 

Стив осекается. Да. Он знает.

– Соглашайся, – тварь оживляется, словно почувствовав слабину. – Поверь, это будет лучшая сделка после той сделки со стариком. Это тебе нужен весь мир – спасать и помогать. А мне, – они оба снова смотрят на Баки, – мне нужен только он.

"Нет".

– Я прошу только то, что тебе не нужно! – вспыхнувшая ярость обжигает изнутри. – Ты никогда не возьмешь это сам – ты не можешь, ты боишься! 

"Что тебе нужно от него?!" 

Рука на потертой рукояти глока вздрагивает и снова расслабляется – медленно, словно через силу.

– Что мне нужно? – тварь жадно следит за движениями Баки. Стив видит в отражении стекла голод в глубине расширенных почерневших глаз. – Мне нужен он. Он мой.

"Он не твой!" 

Тварь смеется глухо и сдавлено.

– Я и так провожу с ним больше времени, чем ты. Каждая минута этих ночей принадлежит мне. 

Гидра поднимается и бесшумно подходит к стеклу. Баки не шевелится, и она гладит пальцами стекло, обводя застывший на стуле силуэт – медленно, с непристойной чувственностью, словно лаская.

– Хочешь знать, что я с ним сделаю?

"Заткнись! – Стив чувствует, что задыхается. – Я не буду тебя слушать!"

– Я сделаю с ним все то, что ты никогда не решишься сделать. Все то, чего так хочешь и боишься.

"Я не хочу!.."

– А я хочу. Ты сильный, а он выносливый. Ты даже не представляешь – насколько. Наверняка никогда не задумывался. Я тоже не знаю, насколько, но я проверю. Я разобью его на тысячи осколков и соберу заново – другим, новым. Моим. 

"Нет! – Стив стискивает зубы. – Никто больше не причинит ему боли".

Гидра молчит.

– Ты думаешь, я могу причинить ему боль? – наконец спрашивает она.

Тварь отворачивается – так резко, что Стиву тоже на мгновение делается больно. Потому что теперь он тоже не видит Баки. Не может знать... не может знать, что тот в безопасности. 

– Скажи, ты помнишь, как я появился? – она медленно возвращается к дальней стене и занимает привычное место.

Стив помнит. Это было давно – очень давно, их город выглядел совсем иначе. Они с Баки возвращались домой в холодном кузове грузовика, вяло препираясь, кто первым забыл оставить деньги на дорогу обратно. 

Баки все вспоминал новую подружку, ее звали Долорес – девушку, которая так очаровала его тем вечером. Баки звал ее Дот – почти как Дороти. У нее были настоящие шелковые чулки и блестящие красные туфельки. Рыжая Дот недавно приехала из Канзаса, и Баки с восторгом пересказывал истории про ураганы, во время которых надо отсиживаться в погребе, и что один такой чуть не унес саму Долорес, только без домика и без собачки. И как ей было жаль, что она не побывала в волшебной стране.

И Стив отчетливо помнил ужас, на секунду охвативший его, потому что минуту назад рядом с Баки сидел кто-то чужой – другой Стив, не он. Кто-то другой сказал его губами:

– Да, жаль.

Жаль, что Дороти не умерла. 

"Помню", – думает он.

– Отдай, – в голосе слышится мучительная тоска. – Отдай. Или убей нас.

"Нет, – твердо говорит Стив. – Я не сдамся. Ты знаешь, я ищу способ справиться с тобой. И рано или поздно найду". 

– Может быть, – тихо произносит другой Стив. Близится утро, еще одна тяжелая ночь позади. Гидра засыпает, черные щупальца, стискивающие сердце, сворачиваются в тугой клубок и прячутся куда-то в самую глубину, чтобы завтра вернуться с новой силой. – Я не буду желать тебе удачи.

Стив поднимается на ноги, и Баки за стеклом немедленно открывает глаза – неожиданно ясные, словно не спал. Он встает, неторопливо разминает плечи и вопросительно смотрит. Стив кивает – уже можно. 

Баки жмет на кнопку и стеклянная дверь открывается, Стив выходит, как всегда чувствуя себя разбитым и бесконечно измученным. За большими окнами полыхает рассвет, он устало щурит глаза, но пока утро и можно перехватить еще пару часов сна. И прожить еще один безмятежный день.

До следующей ночи.

Он не смотрит по сторонам, когда Баки внезапно крепко перехватывает его за локоть. Стив вздрагивает, с ужасом чувствуя, как поднимаются черные головы спящего безумия и приоткрываются сонные глаза.

– Баки?

Баки смотрит на него в упор, и мир рушится – внезапно, в один миг, потому что в почерневших зрачках Стив видит отражение знакомой голодной темноты.

– Стив, а я тут знаешь, о чем подумал? – он сжимает пальцы сильнее. – В этой клетке вполне хватит места для двоих.


End file.
